


Lingerie

by Metric_Mayhem



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric_Mayhem/pseuds/Metric_Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of romance, Emmy suggests to bond over shopping... lingerie shopping. Part of a trade!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie

He did not belong there. Amongst the aisles of ribbons and lace, wrapped in the intimate smell of floral perfume, he felt as if he truly did not belong there. While the top-hatted man was well-composed, his heart felt somewhat flighty from being in a store he had not been in before: the lingerie store. His business of setting foot into the plush carpeted shop was to help his girlfriend pick out new underwear.

Except, he didn’t feel that he was…apt for the job.

His eyes gazed at the yellow jacketed woman that was perusing the different selections. The feeling of butterflies in his stomach turned into a pool of warmth. He had never thought he would be with such a spirited young woman, let alone accompany her clothing shopping. It had been about a year since they’ve began their relationship, albeit in a slow pace. Recent months, however, had been much more… turbulent.

Not that he would openly admit it, but their sex life was fantastic. Wild and exciting frontiers were explored, each different than the last. Layton supposed this was a similar experience, being introduced to newer aspects. Layton almost wondered if this would never stop. He would not be entirely against such a notion.

“Hershel? Hershel!”

He immediately snapped out of his thoughts. “Y-Yes, my dear?”

“You’ve been staring at me for five minutes straight,” Emmy cocked her head to the side. “Found something you’d like to see me in?”

He shook his head, blushing. “Nothing like that... Though I’m sure you’d look nice in anything in the store.”

“Oh, you.” Emmy waved him off. “At least help me out a little. There’s tons of things around here! While I’ve narrowed down my choices to something pretty and playful, I’m still up to my shins in choices.”

She lifted up what she carried in her hands and held a set against her chest.

“You’re an imaginative guy, right? How would this look?”

His eyes scanned the set in question along with her overall figure. There was no need to tell him twice. 

_ His mind flashed to himself sitting on his bed; in his dark, moonlit room. The bathroom door across from him slowly opened to reveal a feminine shadow amongst the bright light. As she loomed closer and closer, he finally received an eyeful as she made her way onto his lap. _

_ The set was somewhat small, black, and firmly wrapped around her chest and hips as if it was her skin. The intricate patterns of flowers and vines flowed from top to bottom on one side. Layton was floored; she was simply beautiful. Moments later, felt her hand grab his, gently making it cup a breast. _

_ “Feel me,” she whispered to him. _

_ Fingers ran across the bra’s smooth surface. Like water droplets, his fingertips glided down until reaching her stomach. She felt so soft, so warm. As his hand reached lower, he was greeted with a much warmer, moist heat. Her small moans of need drove his heart to pound. He could no longer stand to wait. _

Giggles drew those thoughts to a close. “Should I… take that intense stare as a ‘yes’?”

Once Hershel realized he was daydreaming, he quickly cleared his throat. “Ahem, y-yes. As I said before, you would look great in anything. Though, I would be lying if I said I didn’t have a preference for laced ones such as those.”

Emmy’s lips curled to mischievous smirk. Giving a questioning hum, she inched closer. “So you like things like this, huh?”

He suddenly felt his collar getting hot. This was a public place, and he would have preferred to keep his thoughts as discreet as possible. “Yes, it just feels…very nice to touch. However, let’s not go into details. We’re shopping for you, not me.”

Her lips tucked into a tiny pout before looking downward slightly. “Stop getting excited over the underwear I show you, and maybe I’ll consider shopping for myself.”

Sharply turning away from her, he coughed into his hand and made sure to close his coat tightly. He prayed to whatever deity existed that no one else could see his current state. The top-hatted man saw the mirth that filled her eyes, the smugness her smile contained.

He nearly heard her voice then. “ _ You’re far too easy at times, Hershel _ .”

A frown graced his features shortly after. When was the last time he was so easily swayed? 

“I’ll be sitting on the benches near the changing stalls. Please let me know when you’ve decided what to buy.”

Before his mind could process any more fantasies, Hershel slipped away into the small corner of the store. Emmy didn’t follow him to the waiting area, so it was assumed she was back to scavenging for her desired underwear. Ten minutes passed, then twenty minutes. Despite the feeling of apprehension he had felt earlier, he managed to fall asleep.

_ He jumped up in place, realizing he dozed off. Looking around, he realized then he wasn’t in the lingerie shop, but in his office. He scratched the back of his head in confusion. That certainly struck him as peculiar. _

_ Upon looking at his desk, he saw a small mountain of paperwork that needed to be squared away. Did he not do his work before leaving campus? Wondering about the change in scenery had to wait. Who knew when those papers would be due? _

_ The pen etched along each paper’s surface, writing a multitude of words he was not able to comprehend. His mind lulled as he scribbled away, drowsily recording data. Just as he was succumbing to the dull calling of work, he felt hands sliding up his thighs. For whatever reason he couldn’t move, he was frozen in place, save his writing hand. _

_ A small click, a small growl of the zipper, and his pants was pulled to his knees. Layton gasped as he felt the invisible hands fish around in his underwear. Drawn from his clothed prison, he was already thick with arousal. Throbs were quelled with a warm, wet caress. Seconds passed and he knew he wanted more. He didn’t care that he was in his office or had work to be completed. Not at that moment. _

_ Hershel held in his groans as he gripped the end of his desk. One of his hands slipped down to hold the one responsible for his torment. It found purchase in familiar, curly, brown hair. Lightly scooting his chair back, he saw Emmy in a state of undress. Only yellow, striped panties covered her. _

_ She was in for a scolding, to be sure. Having such an affair in his office of all places! …It would wait until after she was finished, of course. He was too close… too close to stop at that moment. All the feelings of pleasure welled up within, quickly and surely. Feeling his breaking point, he leaned his head back for his loudest groan… _

Subsequently, a jolt of pain surged at the back of his head. The poor man reared from his discomfort. The surroundings were not his office as before, but back in the little underwear store he and Emmy were in. Yet another dream. There was no telling how long he slept there.

Just as he was beginning to rise from his spot on the bench, his pants squeezed taut. Looking to the source of the problem, he frown and quickly covered himself. That dream only made matters worse. Earlier, only the keenest of eyes (no doubt Emmy’s own) were able to see his loss of self-control. There was no way of leaving the store without someone noticing at this point.

Luckily, the waiting area was deserted. The tiny amount of people present dwindled to only two, save the workers. It was an excellent time to grab Emmy and turn tail for home. Maybe then he could receive some much needed satisfaction, should she assist. As if chiming an agreement, the pleasurable throbs worsened.

In a hushed tone, he called out for Emmy around the changing rooms. There was no answer. Layton knocked against the wooden paneling outside the stalls to flush her out. Curtains of one particular stall shuffled slightly.

“I’m over here!”

With no hesitation, he rushed into the stall whilst giving his humblest apologies. Sitting on the bench of the cramped stall was the very lady he sought after, looking up to him in confusion. As soon as he saw her, his heart stopped in his chest. There he same striped underwear he dreamed of, worn by the now-bewildered woman.

Feverish and jumpy, he asked, “Are you finished in here…? I think we should leave fairly soon, since it’s getting late.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Late? Last I checked, it was only three o’clock.”

The brunette heard a slam and saw his hands were both on the wall, pinning her in place. His face moved close to hers, rosy in color. Hot breaths left him in huffs, magnified only by the warm atmosphere of the room. 

Layton’s voice came out in a growl. “We need to leave.  _ Now. _ ”

It made the hairs of her neck stand on ends. Emmy was not sure how to respond, if at all. “H-hey, what gives…?”

Once he leaned in close enough, she then understood everything. The man was still thick, perhaps much more, from earlier. Without meaning to do so, he was already prodding her hips through his tightened pants, begging to be satiated.

“Please get dressed, my dear. It’s time to go.”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to walk out looking like that! You’ll certainly advertise well for the store if others see.” Her slender hand reached down and cupped him, making him shudder. “Here I thought you went to the back to cool off. Did something happen?”

Her voice was teasing, melodious in tone. How was he to respond? If he told her he was incited by thought alone, he would be taunted for the rest of his days. Hershel swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and quietly shook his head. He felt his heart hammering in his chest as he continued undressing her with his eyes.

“Nothing? Nothing at all? What got you so worked up?” Emmy smirked.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ tempt me, we’re in a  _ store _ ,” he breathed.

“Well. How will you leave as normal, Professor?”

“I’ll just wait until this goes away. Surely then I can leave without being noticed.”

This made her laugh. God, even her laugh turned him on. He was driven mad by her.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just… knowing you, that’s not something that easily goes away. You got yourself into this situation in the first place—Hrrrk!”

Her chocolate eyes glanced downward to see that he lightly pinched at her side.

She heard him growl, “Enough.”

Emmy enjoyed his wearing patience.  But he was not going to stand for her usual teasing much longer.

The hand that once pinched her moved lower, past the underwear and onto the softness that awaited him. A soft gasp from her, and he knew he had her captivated. Hershel glanced upward to see her eyes widened. His fingers stroked and teased the apex of nerves, causing her to let out hushed moans. As he moved up, he began attacking her lips. He felt the burn of her skin, flushed with desire as she succumbed to his touch.

As soon as he pulled away for air, she murmured, “Whatever…happened to waiting for this to go away?”

“It shall rectify itself quite soon, should you agree to help me. And by the looks of it, you seem quite able to do so…”

He pulled his hand away, leaving a panting Emmy to pout at him. Anxious, he began unfastening his pants. Soon, he was back over her, trousers and underwear messily pulled down to his feet. Pulling only the bottom of her panties to the side, Hershel lifted her up.

She squeaked in surprise as she felt him prod just under her. Once he properly positioned himself, he allowed gravity to pull her onto him. When he saw that her mouth began to open wide, he sealed all sounds with a kiss. She returned it eagerly, wrapping her legs around him.

Emmy felt intoxicated, her world spun with each moist slap of their hips. Pushed back against the wall, she could barely hold onto him. The tickling sensation of his hand along her hips was electrifying. Throbs of his cock and fevered movement turned into immense pleasure. As she saw stars, she felt the warm flow of his essence filling her before seeping out between them.

“Ah, god...” the brunette barely breathed as she looked into his eyes.

Despite the need for air, Layton’s lips sought her own for greedy kisses. Afterwards, he pulled her away to rest next to him on the bench. His mind was still foggy from the remains of adrenaline leaving him. Hershel was more than surprised of his sexual fervor overriding his better judgement. He held his head.

“Emmy, I… I’m sorry for barging in and—”

“You don’t need to apologize for that, Hershel. This was a surprise I’ve wanted for a  _ long _ time,” she cooed to him. “I didn’t think you had it in you to try that here.”

“...Neither did I.” Hershel readjusted his top hat, feeling oddly prideful.

“Now, if you want someone to apologize to, that should be the store’s clerk for tampered merchandise.”

His face contorted to that of confusion. “‘Tampered merchandise’? What do you mean?”

“Well...” She stood up on wobbly legs and began to slowly pull down the soiled underwear, revealing a dripping trail of creamed white. The white and yellow stripes were a damp grey and dark yellow, while the remaining essence trickled down her thighs.

While the sight alone was enough to arouse him momentarily, panic and realization came to his senses.

“Oh dear...”


End file.
